<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Think We're Soulmates by GingerAnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088131">I Think We're Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn'>GingerAnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GingerAnn Challenges Herself [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teleport to each other’s side (soulmate AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GingerAnn Challenges Herself [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Think We're Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier had heard the stories. Everyone has. That if you concentrated enough you could magically transport to wherever your soulmate was. He didn’t know anyone who had actually done it, though. Always a friend of a friend’s cousin’s grandmother’s neighbor or something. But as he looked back to where Geralt was still fuming, and then towards the trail back down the mountain, Jaskier decided he was going to try. It would at least give him something else to think about while he walked down the mountainside alone. </p>
<p>Jaskier wasn’t sure how long he had been walking. His thoughts focused on what his soulmate would be like. What color was their hair? Their eyes? Was it a man or a woman? He was so focused on these thoughts he didn’t notice his surroundings had changed until he heard someone speak.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?!” A voice shouted.</p>
<p>Jaskier jolted out of his thoughts and looked around. He was no longer on the mountain. He was on a road. And next to him, sitting atop a beautiful black horse was an equally beautiful man, who had a silver sword out and was pointing it at Jaskier. </p>
<p>Even while on a horse Jaskier could tell he was tall. With messy dark hair and intense amber eyes. One side of his face was covered in scars. But, still beautiful, Jaskier thought. </p>
<p>“Oh. I think it worked,” Jaskier said softly.</p>
<p>“What worked,” the man said.</p>
<p>“Umm… Hello. I’m Jaskier. And I think we’re soulmates,” he said.</p>
<p>“Eskel. And what the fuck are you talking about?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://gingerann.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23">Twitter</a>.</p>
<p>Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>